Familiar
by Zuko's-rubberducky
Summary: His strong hand grasped hers firmly from nowhere, keeping her safe....A cute songfic on familiar changes. zutara Read and Review PLEASE!


Hey! I'm a new author, but I've been writing fanfics forever. I usually despise SONG FICS, but I realized they set up an easy plot bunny. Ok I hope you likey.

Zuko'srubberducky

Disclaimer: AVATAR the LAST AIRBENDER, does not, unfortunately, belong to me. If it did, I wouldn't be here right now, I'd be with Zuko. Oh and the Song, Im with you is by Avril Lavinge. Not a big fan of hers, but the idea just popped into my head while listening to the radio.

Katara crouched next to her fellow captive under the tree, shivering in the rain. They were still on the run, still wanted by the fire nation. What seemed like just yesterday had been about a month ago. The happy Katara, laughing with her brother and young friend was gone. And Aang still hadn't found her. Who knows, maybe they thought she was dead? Where were they? Her thoughts became furious. _How could they betray me!_

_Im sitting on the grass  
Im waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
by now.  
There's nothing but the rain  
no foot steps on the ground  
Im listening but there's  
no sound. _

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

She looked across her shoulder. He too, seemed deep in thought, Golden eyes flashing in the moon light. Katara had gotten to know him well the past month. She offered him solace, and a friendship. He offered her strength and familiarity. The only familiar thing she knew of in all this monstrous land. And familiar was good. Without familiar, she would have been truly alone.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are but I  
Im with you  
Im with you…._

She heard footsteps coming up behind her before she even saw him. The despicably ferocious man she had come to know as Admiral Zhao yanked her up roughly and kicked her companion.

"Time to go." He growled.

Night had fallen, which meant Zhao and his prisoners would start another leg of their journey to the fire nation, before setting up to do absurd tasks as dawn broke out again. Katara dreaded the day they finally reached the fire nation capital, where she would be sold as a slave or concubine, and her friend would be imprisoned or killed. As Zhao pushed her into the sea of soldiers and other prisoners, she gasped, the mass of the crowd crushing her lungs and making it difficult for her to breath. She glanced around desperately, looking for that oh so familiar face, which gave her a small amount of comfort.

_Im looking for a place  
Im searching for a face  
Is anybody here  
I know? _

Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be  
alone.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

His strong hand grasped hers firmly from nowhere, keeping her safe from the stampeding officers.

"I'm right here Katara" the owner of the hand whispered.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
Im with you  
Im with you…. _

Oh

He wrapped his cloak around her and sat her weak, frail body down as they reached the campsite. Taking out a piece of bread, he prompted her to eat it.

" Eat. Your weak. Here, open your mouth." He whispered, his own voice hoarse and weak. Ripping the bread into small pieces, he gently forced them into her mouth.

" T-thanks."

He gave her a small smile, something he would have never done a while ago.

_Why is every thing so confusing?  
Maybe Im just out of my mind _

Yeah yeah yeah...

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
Im with you  
Im with you….

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
Im with you  
Im with you…._

" Im c-cold Zuko."

The Prince gently took her hand and warmed her up with his firebending. Pulling her closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her.

Katara leaned into him." Thanks Zuko."

He kissed her on the head, burying his face in her hair, taking in her familiar scent.

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
Im with you_

_oh  
Im with you…._

As long as she was with him, she could never be alone.

* * *

Ok, I think that was cute. Im an obsessive ZUTARA fan! Ok, um, yeah.

LOOK OUT FOR MY NOVEL SIZED FAN FIC: OCEANS SPIRIT! YOULL LOVE IT!

Till then, tootles.

.:ZRD:.


End file.
